


Jealousy and Justification

by kateofallpeople



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Jealousy, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateofallpeople/pseuds/kateofallpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Cedric can steer Potter away from Cho after all - he can think of one woman Potter cares about more. But when Cedric chases Hermione, he sees why Potter loves her so, and his fate and hers will be forever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy and Justification

_February 21st_

He couldn't stop stammering, and it was close to making Hermione laugh out loud. Cho Chang would breeze by quietly, head ducked down, and Harry would try his best to choke out a greeting.

"Ch-Ch-... Cho. Hi."

She gave a weak little smile, raised her brows, but never stopped walking. As Harry did every time this happen, he sighed. But he didn't stop smiling. She hadn't seen Harry ever worked up like this over a girl - or anyone. He was usually so well spoken...

"'Mione, do you think she wanted to talk? She sort of smiled at me, like..."

"You know she's with Cedric."

"Yes, but..."

"And they've been flirting for months..."

"I know, but if she..."

"And that you're a great guy and you deserve better?"

Harry shut his mouth. Hermione did not.

"Harry, you deserve someone who is ready for you. Cho's got someone already, that's just messy, and... you know, Cedric isn't evil or anything."

"Yeah, I know. It's not like I have serious feelings or anything, I just... have you seen her hair? It's so shiny!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbing Harry's arm. He'd had a few slight crushes over the last few months, she'd expected as much. They were all growing up, really. He was fourteen, she was fifteen, and Ron would be fifteen soon as well. It wasn't far off, either. The chill was unusually biting for late February, and Hermione was walking with Harry to Herbology with just a few days left until the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

It had been an uproar - Harry's name being called from the Goblet. No one knew how he could have been entered - Hermione was sure he hadn't done it himself, and there had to have been a charm against writing someone else's name down for choosing. This was something powerful - and likely something bad. Things like these tended to follow him everywhere he went.

* * *

_February 24th_

All in all, Cedric was glad he'd tipped Potter off on the eggs. It had taken Cedric himself a few weeks to figure out that the noise coming from it might be better heard in a different condition - alone, underwater, he'd discovered the trick. And in just a few days, he'd whittled the possibility of Merpeople down to a certainty. He'd gathered that they'd have to retrieve something they'd 'sorely miss', and that they'd have an hour to do it. He'd almost felt obligated to tell Harry that bit too, but... this was a competition, after all. And it just wasn't right.

The Second Task had begun just minutes ago, and Cedric's Bubblehead Charm was working perfectly. They'd covered it just a few months before the end of his sixth year in Charms, and he remembered joking about it only being useful at the bottom of the lake. Well...

He rounded a rather large patch of weeds and plants to see the strangest sight he thought possible. There, bound to the tail of a large stone Merperson by ropes, were four people. Without tails. His eyes immediately went to Cho, her head lolled over and resting on Hermione Granger's shoulder. There was a crowd of Merpeople standing in bunches a few meters behind, and only one figure in front of them, with human form but flippers and webbed fingers. He recognized Potter immediately - his hair was wild even underwater - but he recognized something else, as well.

Harry's gaze had gone from Ron, to Hermione, to Cho. And stayed there. Cedric had never been the tough, protective type, but Cho was almost his. Everyone knew that. They'd been dating months. There was something in Harry's gaze that left Cedric feeling uncomfortable, angry, and a little jealous. But how could he get Potter away without being a total arse?

Maybe that was just what he needed to do. He hoped his voice would carry through the bubble.

"Get lost!" Potter whipped his head around to Cedric, who swam towards him in a motion to seem like he hadn't been watching Potter briefly. "Fleur and Krum are coming now!"

Maybe that wasn't the total truth - Krum's shoddy transfiguration into a shark had left him flopping about the surface of the lake, gasping, and Fleur's bubblehead hadn't worked properly - he could tell immediately that hers would be all too easy to pop.

Harry nodded and Cedric did what anyone would do - he cut Cho free with a handy knife in his pocket and immediately began swimming to the surface. No complications.

They were well received with cheers and shouts, a blanket each, and a potion that made his ears feel hot. When at last the task had ended and Harry had surprised them all in saving Fleur's sister, Cedric couldn't find the gusto to cheer. He remembered the soft look Harry had given Cho and resolved to make it even clearer to Potter that Cho would be his. It wasn't a mean thing, or petty... he just didn't like the idea of the golden boy swooping in for someone he'd been chasing for months. It had taken all of his courage to ask her to the ball in the first place, and though they weren't anything serious or official... still. Some things you just didn't mess with.

* * *

_March 5th_

It was a lovely Friday afternoon - the air had warmed in the previous week and all were glad for it. Cedric sat beside Cho in the Great Hall for breakfast, listening to her and her friends talk about what had been printed in Witch Weekly that issue.

"And did you see the whole article about the love triangle? Poor Krum..."

"Oh, come off it. He's into Hermione but she's a bit too much of a prude for someone like Viktor Krum! He's probably got loads of women."

"And Harry? Really? I mean, they spend basically all of their time together, but I think she's even too frigid for her best friend..."

Cedric heard the last few names and tuned in carefully. He could listen without really seeming like he was. Cho remained quiet for the most part, commenting about Hermione every once in a while, but that just made it easier for Cedric to think things out.

Had Harry really been seeing Hermione? Or did everyone suspect something like that? Rita Skeeter had, apparently... it reminded him of what he had with Cho. Nothing public, but there were feelings, definitely...

A thought struck him. It was perhaps a little cruel, but it would be a quick and effective way of showing Potter what was what without being mean. Cedric would simply have to show a little interest in Hermione. Harry would of course be protective, stick closer to Hermione... and stop staring openly at Cho. It was easy, really. He just had to make sure he could show interest in Hermione while Cho wasn't around... and he just had to think of a way to do it.

* * *

_March 11th_

Hermione heard someone saying her name - though with all of the rumors and gossip surrounding Skeeter's article about her, Harry, and Krum... she ignored it. It was probably just someone saying mean things again, and she was perfectly used to that... only the name got louder. Someone was calling after her, a somewhat familiar voice...

She turned to see Cedric Diggory darting through a throng of students towards her. Why would he be looking for her?

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you something..."

"Ask away." She couldn't forget that Harry was competing against this guy - even as his lithe waist, broad shoulders, and wide smile towered over her.

"It's not about the tournament or anything - and Harry, I mean, we're from the same school, so I don't really consider him competition... that came out wrong..."

"Cedric, let's keep walking. I'm meeting with Professor Sprout about a special project I'm working on."

He nodded, following her. He didn't say a word until after they were on the grounds, without anyone else around. She grew suspicious - what was going on?

"Hermione, can you tutor me?"

"I'm three years younger than you are, Cedric."

"Two, really. I'm still just seventeen. But Hermione... I've seen your Potions work, and I can't brew a simple sleeping draught half the time... I'd just like a little help."

"And you expect Snape to open his classroom for us to practice in? Unlikely..."

"I can book an empty classroom. I already talked to Dumbledore - he suggested you first, actually."

He looked so hopeful - and how could she turn down someone who so clearly needed help? Of course she'd be everyone's first suggestion - even though Potions wasn't her best subject, she was still better than most at the school.

"Fine. We'll start tonight. Bring your equipment, I'll bring mine. I'll meet you in front of the library at nine."

"Great... can't thank you enough." He broke out into a smile, and Hermione was embarrassed to find her cheeks flushing. He had such great teeth, her parents would love him... he walked backwards, away from her, before breaking into a jog back to the castle. Weird, admittedly. But she had to help those who needed it.

* * *

_April 1st_

He'd been through three weeks of tutoring with Hermione before their conversations ever differed from the subject - but when they did, it was sudden, and he wasn't really prepared. He hadn't had too many conversations outside of his group of trusted friends, not this often and not with someone he barely knew. Hermione, however, was so easy to talk to if for no other reason that she seemed to need tutoring in social skills while she tutored him in potions. No wonder Harry and/or Krum were so smitten - she had a demure, respectable, mellow disposition when she wasn't around people who were gossiping about her. She was quite likeable, though he pushed the thought from his mind immediately.

"How's Harry, through everything?"

"He's... alright."

"That's quite a long pause. You sure?"

"He wasn't prepared for this!"

"Neither was I. I had dreamed of being chosen, but not about what would happen after..."

"Are you scared?"

Cedric was clearly taken aback by her question. Of course he was, but her tone implied that she actually cared.

"Yeah. Terrified, actually."

"I can't imagine having to do all of that... and have no idea what's coming up for the final task."

"That's the worst part - this waiting. With Harry and I tied for first, it's not really about points - likely, one of us will win - but what if it's something deadly? Really dangerous, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I worry about him. And... and you."

Cedric smirked. This could be easy. "Oh yeah?"

"Well, you're a student here too, we've been in this tutoring thing for just a few weeks but... you know."

"Do I?"

"Shut up, Cedric. And look what color your potion's gone, it's nearly black, you've surely burned it..."

Flustered, she came to stand beside him, adding a few ingredients to take the potion back a few steps. She carefully guided him through the next two steps, even though Cedric secretly could have done them blindfolded. The tutoring bit had been genius. And Hermione wasn't a total drag to be around, surprisingly. She was intelligent, but also kind. She clearly wasn't too social, but she cared deeply for those who cared about her - an admirable trait. He found himself looking forward to their tutoring sessions, even knowing that he was going to let them slip around Harry soon. She wasn't awfully unattractive, either... her hair was rather fluffy, but it wasn't a bad thing, really...

Cedric had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. He was going after Cho - not Hermione. He was only pretending to be interested. But when she grabbed his hand over the spoon, showing him just how slow to stir the potion, he couldn't deny the tingling feeling where her skin touched his. This, he thought, could be a problem.

* * *

_April 15th_

Hermione had been enjoying breakfast, quietly. Harry and Ron had resorted to talking about Quidditch at meals, since there was no cup this year, and it had left Hermione feeling a little left out. Harry would try to bring her in occasionally, but the subject would almost certainly return to Quidditch, and she'd fall silent again.

This morning, however, the subject changed quite quickly. She saw Cedric coming from across the hall and swore under her breath - she hadn't told Harry or anyone else about their tutoring for fear of disapproval, so this could get hostile, quickly.

"Hermione... I got your note."

Harry and Ron fell silent, staring between the two of them. And after last week's meeting, and the funny feeling in her stomach after she'd desperately grabbed his hand to try and get his rhythm in stirring right... she was especially nervous.

"I see." She practically whispered it, but he smiled and continued.

"We'll meet tonight then? Same time, same place?" She'd written him to tell him she would be spending Thursday - their tutoring day - with Harry and Ron, on their request. She'd asked if they could meet a day earlier.

"The usual. Yes." She felt her cheeks catch fire.

"Great... I'll see you then. And Harry, Ron, hello." He never lost his smile, walking backwards a few steps, waving 'til he turned around. Harry gaped, Ron dropped his spoon in his cereal, splashing milk everywhere.

"Hermione..." Harry began.

"I can explain."

"I'm not sure you can."

"I can! Perfectly! He's not doing well in Potions, he went to Dumbledore, Dumbledore suggested me..."

"Even though you're three grades lower?"

"He knew I'd know the material..."

Ron shook his head, wiping his sleeve over the spilled milk to clean it. He still hadn't said anything.

"You know he and I are in a competition, and he could just be using you..."

"Which competition Harry? For the cup, or for Cho?"

She could tell her words had stung when Harry winced. She hadn't meant them to come out so harshly, but they had. Cedric had been nothing but charming and hadn't pried or bugged her about Harry, he'd only asked about him once or twice in a respectful manner. She didn't like the tone Harry was using.

"You know, Hermione... maybe both."

"Well I assure you he's not _using_ me, Harry... I'm tutoring him. It's simple. Tutoring. We sign up and reserve a classroom and everything."

Harry still looked skeptical, but nodded. "Fine. But if he pulls anything, or gets a little too curious... tell me." He looked at her with genuine concern and she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry cared about her, perhaps too much.

"Of course, Harry. You're my best friend."

* * *

_May 5th_

"So I add... what?"

"Think about it. What goes in the average forgetfulness potion? You should know this."

"Dunno, I must have had some recently though. Or maybe it's because we didn't meet last week, or the week before that for Easter break." He teased."River water... valerian sprigs..."

"And?"

"I can't think of it."

"Mistletoe berries."

"Mistletoe? Really?"

"We just went over this last week!"

"I don't have the best memory, clearly." He smirked, drawing up his wand. He charmed a bit of mistletoe to grow from the ceiling, just over himself. He reached overhead, plucking a few of the berries from the top. "Which ones look best? Can you... my eyesight is awful..."

She stepped closer, now just a foots length apart. She looked upwards, pointing at the best berries, and tried to step away. When she tried to move her feet, however, she couldn't.

"Cedric... is this... oh, no... Mistletoe..."

He hadn't thought of it, but it would have been rather clever if he'd been trying to kiss her. He hadn't. In fact, he was a little terrified. He hadn't wanted this, didn't want to have to do this - not because he didn't like her, but because he was afraid he did. Magical mistletoe was strikingly different than the average wild bunch for one reason - any two people who willingly stepped under it together were rooted to the spot until they kissed - with exceptions for families, best friends, and the like. She and Cedric were neither of those. He felt his own cheeks turn red, like hers.

"We have to, Hermione."

"I just..."

"It's the only way out."

"I don't know."

"You'll be stuck here forever."

"Fine." She stretched up quickly, pressing her lips to his cheek. Her feet were still stuck.

"I think it knows you're trying to cheat, Hermione. And it's just a little snog."

"This is _not_ a snog. It's a kiss, strictly for the purpose of getting us out of this."

He smiled. She couldn't hide the fact that she wasn't really angry about being stuck here with him. He pushed her hair behind her shoulder on one side, and behind her ear. Her eyes remained closed, and her breathing quickened.

"Cedric, I... I just..."

"Shh." He tilted up her chin and pressed his mouth to hers gently. She responded with just a hint of eagerness, of want. He knew it - she'd been interested in him. Only, after a few moments, he didn't find himself stopping it either. He hadn't expected to like this. Not this much. Her hands rested on his chest, and even after the mistletoe released her feet and she stood on her toes to reach him better, she didn't step away. Neither did he. Only half a minute later when the potion beside them began to spark did they separate, flushed and guilty looking. He stared at her lips, just barely swollen and the color of the berries he'd just picked. Her eyes were wild, as was her hair. She turned away quickly, adding the berries that had somehow slipped into her hand when he'd brushed his against her when they separated. The brew stopped sparking and turned a delicate light blue in the cauldron. Neither of them said a word for a minute. He'd have liked to have laughed it off, chalked it up to hormones and potion fumes, but he found his usual tact and wit to be completely absent. Hermione practically finished the potion for him, grabbing her bag and turning for the door.

"Hermione, wait, I..."

"What was that for? Why didn't you just do what was needed and let me go?"

"I didn't want to." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, but when he heard himself speaking, he knew it was the truth.

She gaped, hiking her bag higher on her shoulder and turning. "We'll meet again Friday to go over this, if you can. You didn't even finish."

"That's fine. I didn't feel like attending a party anyway. We'll need mistletoe again?"

She tried her hardest to keep an upset face, he could see - but she was an awful pretender. Her lips twitched up before the frown returned. "Yes. Tomorrow. Nine."

And she was gone, leaving Cedric with swollen lips, a racing heart, and the feeling that this might happen again tomorrow - and that he wouldn't mind it at all.

* * *

_May 7th  
_

"I feel bad for making you miss the party."

"I didn't really care about showing up anyway."

"The party is for you, Cedric."

"Yeah, well..." He waved her off. He'd been nervous about meeting her again tonight, after their kiss a few nights previous. He'd never planned on kissing her. And liking it. Or liking the smell of her hair. And her perfume. And the way she said his name...

"Cedric?"

He'd been in a daze. "Hmm?"

"You remember everything this time?"

"Valerian, river water, mistletoe."

"I'll do the mistletoe this time, to avoid trouble..."

She took care to step three steps away before producing the sprig, but Cedric was too quick. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he wanted to kiss her again, to make sure what he felt wasn't a fluke. He hadn't kissed Cho yet - she was too shy - so it had been one of his first, if you counted his fifth year with a Ravenclaw girl who didn't speak to him anymore. He'd like Hermione's better, anyway.

He grabbed two different looking sprigs and stepped into what he knew would be the boundary.

"Hermione, I can't tell..."

"Cedric! You stepped in!"

"Oh, I... I didn't realize..." He knew his grin would give him away, but her twitching corners of her mouth gave her away too. "Better get this over with then so we can get started on the potion." He bent down and swiftly kissed her, dropping the sprigs as he felt her arms tense up, then rise to surround his neck.

It was unreal, it was unexpected, but what he felt was also akin to the rush he felt playing Quidditch. When time seemed to slow, he pulled away, picked up the sprigs, and tried to concentrate on the potion. He couldn't do this. He was just trying to make Harry jealous, to distract Harry from Cho. He vowed to not kiss her again, forced or otherwise, and to continue on as planned.

* * *

_May 27th_

She unfolded the note she'd received by owl, knowing who it was from by his somewhat frequent glances in her direction at breakfast.

_Hermione_

_I know we haven't met for a few weeks after what happened, but I need a little help still. We're getting details on the third task tonight at nine tonight, so would it be better to meet earlier, or later? Please reply quickly. I have a potions practical exam tomorrow that I'm not prepared for in the least.  
_

_Cedric  
_

She sighed, tucking the note away in her bag. Harry raised his brows, having read over her shoulder.

"What happened last time?"

"Nothing, we got in a bit of a spat." It wasn't true, of course, but Harry wouldn't dig if she didn't let him. Or so she thought.

"And?"

"So I haven't been tutoring him."

"Was he mean?"

"No."

"Did he try something?"

"Of course not."

"I wouldn't doubt it if he did."

"Harry!"

"Oh come off it, he's seen me looking at Cho, everyone has. And it would be just brilliant for him to go after you now to make me jealous, distract me..."

"He's not like that..."

"Really? What's he like then? Charming? Funny? I'm sure he is, he's bloody Cedric Diggory."

"Harry..."

He seemed to note her concern. "I know. I'm sorry. He's a good guy, we've both helped each other out. It's just difficult, to see them together in the halls, at meals..."

Hermione nodded. She knew exactly what he meant. She'd seen Cedric in the halls plenty of times in the last few weeks, and each time had evoked a different response. First anger, then confusion, sadness, desperation, anger at herself, and finally a sort of smug resolution - yes, he'd kissed her. But she wouldn't let him do it again, not like this.

"I know, Harry. I know."

Harry knocked his knee against hers under the table and they both smiled weakly, turning to look at the seemingly perfect couple across the hall from them.

* * *

_Later that night...  
_

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me this late." He entered the classroom a little slower than she was used to seeing him. "I kind of need to talk anyway, I'm sure Harry will tell you when he sees you, but I don't think I could talk about this stuff with Cho."

"Why not?"

"It's not her... not her thing. She doesn't want to hear about how dangerous all of this is."

"Yeah, she's a bit weepy, anyway. Weakish."

"How so?" He looked genuinely curious, and it took a lot for Hermione to not laugh.

"She cries at just about everything. A week or two after the last task, I heard her crying to one of her dorm mates about how sad it was that Fleur had probably killed some of the Grindylow when she escaped from them. Like she'd attacked them on purpose or something."

"Yeah, she's not the brightest in Ravenclaw, either."

"She cried when she dropped her plate of food the other night at dinner, I heard her. She could have just gotten another plate, and it just disappeared anyway, but she acted like she'd never eat."

Cedric held up his hand, stopping her, and Hermione realized she might have gone too far.

"I don't want to talk about Cho."

Why not? Hermione had had plenty of time to think over the last few weeks, and to watch him, and despite the two kisses between the two of them, she had seen Cedric acting the exact same with Cho as he had before.

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Why are you here? Cedric? Why did you kiss me?"

"Curiosity, really. I wanted to, in a way. Didn't and did."

It didn't really answer her question. It had been the same way she'd felt. He set his bag down on a desk and walked closer to her, close enough for her to see his eyes were wide.

"Hermione, can I tell you something? If you promise not to be mad?"

"You clearly don't know me, I am not good with surprises..."

"I didn't really ask Dumbledore about tutoring."

"I'd gathered that. He's not supposed to suggest a younger tutor to an older student. But why?"

"I knew I needed help. And I sort of... do you see the way he looks at her?"

"Harry? Yes."

They seemed to be on the same page in a matter of words.

"And do you see... do you see when she smiles back at him? It's clear she likes him, too. I know she likes me, but she likes him as well."

"It's been known to happen - girls not knowing who to choose."

"And what about you?"

Potions materials hadn't been brought out - she knew that's not why they were there, even though neither of them had said it.

"What about me?"

"There's the thing with you and Viktor, and you and Harry, and then whatever we did..."

"The thing with Viktor is... it's nothing. He's sweet, but he's a bit thick, and sometimes a bit creepy. Stares a lot. Asked me to spend the summer with him and I'm not ready for that."

"And Harry?"

"Cedric, Harry is... it's so much more than most people know."

"There's something between you then?"

"No. Not like that. He's my best friend, and I care about him more than anyone else on this planet, but there's never been anything romantic. He's been too interested in Cho."

Cedric gritted his teeth. Had it worked? Had Potter been jealous? Or had he started this, lost his mind and his way, for nothing?

"Cedric... it's clear we're talking about this for a reason."

"Of course. But what I feel for Cho is different than what I feel for you. With Cho, it's been eight months of trying. We've barely kissed a few times, nothing like you and I have... and she's just so reserved. But she'd just get really upset if I broke it off for that reason. And she'd get upset if I broke it off for any reason, really."

"But that's no reason to stay with her."

"I suppose not." He took a deep breath. "But now she's going to hear about the third task and cling to me like glue. I just don't know a nice way to do it. And why would I, then? You don't seem to be too happy with me, you don't seem to feel like I feel..."

"I was on my toes for six minutes, Cedric. I had chapped lips for three days after the first one. And you think I'd do it again if I didn't feel something for you?" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "I don't want to. Trust me. I know you're with Cho. I've had to convince Harry of that plenty of times."

The hurt in her voice was clear. He wanted to reassure her, to make things better, but... he couldn't. Not now.

"Hermione, I... if Cho hadn't... if she wasn't... I do like you. You should know that. That's why I didn't pull away - not wanting to. And why I stepped into the boundaries last time - it was on purpose. I needed to see if it felt the same a second time."

"Did it?"

"No, it felt better. I just... I know you've got things going on in the public, you wouldn't want another scandal, so even if I did break things off with Cho, it's not like we could just start dating or anything."

She hadn't really thought of it that way. She'd been so distracted thinking he'd wanted to be with Cho that she hadn't bothered to think he might want to be with her, or that he might selflessly be thinking of a way to let her be in peace.

"I see. Cedric, you know I feel something for you, but you're right."

"I know I am." He winked. "But I've thought about it. A way. We meet twice a week - get to see each other. Spend some time together. There's a whole month until the last task. I'll start to let Cho down, act like I'm just distracted, or changed or something... she'll want to leave me anyway. And after the final task - after that, school will be over, and I won't have to see her at all. And I can apparate, you know, and come see you..."

She imagined it quickly - Cedric popping into her bedroom, the two of them spending lazy summer afternoons getting ice cream or going to the local fair or having a bonfire with Harry and Ron and the Weasleys...

He stood, starting to leave. She hadn't realized she'd been quiet that long.

"Cedric?"

He hesitated in the door frame.

"I'd like that."

He turned to her, a soft smile on his face. "Brilliant."

They sat and talked for a few moments - they'd meet in private as discussed, and after the final task they'd figure things out. He'd start to let Cho down as easily as possible, and to hell with her feelings for Potter - she could keep them. He was fine with that, he thought. He did love Cho, she was sweet and kind and so very simple, but he didn't want simple, not all the time.

* * *

_June 3rd_

"And if there's a... say an Inferi."

"They don't like the daylight, right? Or the sun or whatever? I'm sure I could conjure something to distract them."

"Okay. And if they've been bewitched to ignore it?"

"Then I run. I'm quite fast, broomstick or not."

"That'll work for a while. What if there's a pit? How would you get out?"

"Elongate my legs. Shrink them once I'm back up."

"How would you defend against most of the plant life?"

"Sunlight - the one you told me you used when you and Harry broke into the third floor corridor."

"Which is?"

"The bluebell flames?"

She patted his head. "Good." They sat on a desk she'd transformed into a small, cushy couch for the two of them. They verbally rehearsed what he'd do if he got into trouble in the maze - the same thing she'd been doing with Harry over the same amount of time. There just wasn't any snogging when she practiced with Harry...

She worried about them. Both of them. They'd been told there could be deadly things in there, if they weren't careful they could die. She was worried firstly for her best friend, and then for her... Cedric. If he didn't make it out, they'd have had no chance to begin with.

She couldn't let it bother her though, or Cedric would know something was wrong.

* * *

_June 17th  
_

It constantly took every fiber of Hermione's being to not be close to Cedric. In the halls, between classes. In the Great Hall for meals. She wanted to hold his hand, stroke his copper hair, and kiss him, letting him know everything would be alright. A week from now, he'd be entering the maze for the third task. It was exciting and terrifying. He was in danger, yes, but he'd make it out. He was a skilled wizard. And they couldn't let anyone _die_ , could they?

He whispered things to her, things she never thought she'd hear. About how he loved her loud laugh and her fussy hair, how he loved her temper and her wit. How he even loved her smile, most of all. She'd always been so self-conscious about it, too...

Things could not be this easy. She never got that kind of ending.

* * *

_June 24th - Morning  
_

"I've basically already told her I won't visit her over the summer. Told her I wasn't sure where life was taking me, that I had years before I wanted to settled down. It's like she thought we were getting _married_ or something..."

Hermione giggled. She knew she and Cedric wouldn't be serious right away, but it was so exciting to think that at the end of the day - this exact day - he'd be hers, only hers. And she didn't need to worry about anything else, if she had him.

"Good luck today. I know you'll be busy with things, so I won't get to see you until after..."

"There will be a big party, I'm sure. We'll still have to keep apart for a few days, but then we'll know for sure, do you know what I mean?"

"I do. I definitely do." And she did. She'd have him all to herself. He'd promised to visit her at her parent's at least twice a week, and to write when he was working. She'd never have imagined this would happen.

"Hermione... can I tell you something?"

"Hmm?"

"I never expected - or wanted - this to happen. But when it did... I couldn't stop it. It just kept rolling, building speed."

He looked at the sun coming through the windows. It was early, before breakfast even began. He'd have the day to rest and prepare, and at dusk the task would start. He'd told her a few days before in a note that he'd wanted to see her. She was worried, naturally. But she had faith in him. No obstacle could stop him. He was practiced, and quick.

"Breakfast starts in fifteen... we should probably head over..."

Hermione nodded, holding back the tears in her eyes. She had to wait the entire day before she'd see him again... but he bent down, giving her the best snog yet, and her fears were gone. Sitting on the desk, with him standing in front of her, everything would change. When they finally pulled away, breakfast was two minutes from starting.

"We should..." She cleared her throat.

"Yes, right." He kissed her forehead, leaving before she did as usual. She followed a minute later, joined a very pale Harry and a talkative Ron, and ate breakfast in relative silence.

* * *

_"Harry..." whispered the figure of Cedric, "take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents..."_

_"I will," said Harry.  
_

* * *

They'd entered the maze nearly an hour earlier. Everyone was eager to see who would come out first, who would be the first to show up and likely earn the points to win. Fleur couldn't at this point, but she'd been disqualified just slightly earlier anyway.

In a split second, there was a roar of noise. Harry and Cedric had both appeared, Harry clutching the cup in one hand and Cedric's jacket in the other. A mass of people crowded them, but their cries of joy were soon replaced by shock, anguish, and sorrow. It only took a few words to shatter Hermione's heart completely.

"He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Cedric Diggory, dead!"

 _No_.

Harry was rolled over onto his back, still breathing. Harry was alive. But Cedric...

Hermione did the only thing she could sum up at that moment - she sobbed, uncontrollably, for the joy of her returned friend and the loss of someone who meant something completely different - someone she'd had a chance with, someone she may have loved and never gotten to tell. Harry, Cedric, and half of the small crowd were ushered and run away, towards the castle or elsewhere. The students stood together in a mass, hugging each other and crying and shouting. Hermione could even see Ron standing beside her, his own eyes wet. He'd never been a fan of Cedric's, but he had to have known Cedric was a wonderful person. Ron reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand, and it was her anchor, the only thing keeping her from drifting away entirely.

* * *

_June 25th_

"Hermione... I'd been wondering when I'd get to see you. There was a spider. I had to answer a riddle, and I felt like I was channeling you while I solved it..."

He was clearly still a little fuzzy from the pain potions. Ron had already visited. While Harry was in such a delicate state, he was only allowed one visitor at a time. She'd come to see him first thing in the morning, but there was already a line seven or eight deep outside the Hospital Wing. Cedric's father had been admitted for shock, too, and his area was sound-proofed, for comfort. She didn't think she could handle seeing him right then anyway - she could have really gotten to meet him, had she had her chance with Cedric. Cho had visited him earlier that morning, Ron informed her, and before the sound proofing had been charmed, he'd heard them talk about Cedric, and how wonderful he'd been, and how she wished she could have still had that chance with him. It sent her blood boiling. She wanted to cry out - he didn't love you! He wanted me! But she couldn't be one hundred percent certain about that. If he'd have survived and they'd have gotten their chance, she could have been sure. But who's to say he wouldn't have just left her and stayed with Cho?

"It was Pettigrew... caught him by surprise."

"How?"

"The cup was a portkey, I'm sure you've heard."

"And V-Voldemort's back. Yes."

"He didn't die for nothing. He'd have fought, I know he would have."

"But what good was it, Harry? Why him..."

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

Harry gave his wand a slight swish, then turned to her. He'd cast a silencing charm around them.

"What was really between you and Cedric?"

"What are you... I don't even... Harry!"

"You were always much too happy coming back from 'tutoring'. And I noticed you looking perfectly snogged..."

She blushed. She hadn't hidden it well, then, but nobody else would have known. "At first... he admitted that he'd only started letting me tutor him because he wanted to make you a little jealous. He'd seen you staring at Cho. So he went after me, since after the article came the assumption that you and I were involved."

"But we weren't..."

"He didn't know that, until I told him."

"There was something, then?"

"Yes. Something wonderful."

He grabbed her hand. "What are you going to do now? Does Ron know?"

"Nobody knows - you're now the only one. And as for what I'll do now... I won't do a thing. Cho was... he still cared about her. She's still such a sweet girl. I wouldn't hurt her like that. I won't say a word. I'll let her grieve in peace. But Harry... I'll always remember. All of it."

"I wouldn't expect you to forget. If you need someone... I'm anchored to this bed for the next forty-eight hours."

She smiled through her tears. "I know where to find you. Always. And Harry... as hard as it has been losing Cedric... I couldn't imagine where I'd be now if I'd lost you."

He squeezed her hand and allowed her to stand, tears brimming in his own eyes. It had meant a lot to both of them. And no matter how hard it got without Cedric, no matter how difficult and upsetting it would be to think about what could have been - she knew Harry would be beside her, reminding her that there were good times too, and that at least she'd had a short chance to get to know and love such a brave, kind man as Cedric.


End file.
